Most Beautiful
by Ariyah
Summary: Tenderly, so as not to disturb her rest, Caspian takes her cool hand in his and recalls days gone by. Book-verse, Caspian/Liliandil. By Ariel of Narnia.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for whatever is obviously non-canon.

**Special thanks to:** WillowDryad for having so kindly read this over for me.

**Dedicated to:** my wonderful parents whose summer anniversary sparked this fic, though it's late in the finishing.

**Author's Note: **This is mostly book-verse, though one line is definitely from the movie; also, I've always envisioned Caspian as being 18 or 19 in VDT, so he's written as such here.

* * *

She was so serene. Like she knew nothing could touch her and that she was beyond all feeling but bliss. Her azure eyes were curtained and her long lashes rested on her delicate cheeks, which held the faintest trace of a lively glow. The bridge of her nose sloped down delicately to meet the soft smile on her rosebud lips. Her perfect features were framed by cascading locks of the sun's rays and encircled with leaves entwined in her moonlit coronet. One of her slender hands rested on the bodice of her gown with grace to rival that of a swan.

Tenderly, so as not to disturb her rest, he took her cool hand in his and remembered….

.o.0.o.

He rose to his feet when he first laid eyes on her. Eyes that were transfixed by her grace, poise, and virtue. Eyes that had never beheld any other mortal that could ever surpass her. Her simple gown of blue needed no ornament to convince him of her greatness. The glow of the candle she bore illuminated her face like a distant star. Her voice was like the eastern waters he was yet to taste – sweet and strong –, her song like the rising sun in the calm approach of its splendour.

He requested her exclusive company that evening on Isle at the Beginning of the World's End, where they strolled in companionable silence until they reached an open cliff that looked upon the setting sun.

"This is a day of marvels," he murmured into the breeze, "for I have seen the sun both rise from his bed in a burst of gold and sink into red curtains over landless waters and his beauty has been before me all this day."

"Surely you have seen his wondrous travels in your own lands?"

"Truly, I have seen him ascend from the sea and send one last glorious ray from between mountain peaks as he sets, but this day has surpassed all the others."

She clasped her hands before her. "This land pleases you then?"

"Greatly, my lady. Never have I seen such inherent loveliness, not even in fair Narnia." He let out a contented sigh as the sun buried himself in the waters and the purple sky began to twinkle with stars.

"I trow you speak as though neither the sun's majestic rising nor his wondrous setting have thus influenced this exceedingly great belief that this day has surpassed all others. Have I judged your speech correctly?" she asked as she turned to him.

He turned to face her then, her features comely in the royal twilight and her eyes ardent as Tarva and Alambil at their passing. Never had he been so utterly dumbstruck, not even when he first saw her. "Yes, you have rightly judged," he barely managed to croak before blurting, "You are most beautiful."

Surprise graced her starlit features and she smiled.

.o.0.o.

The island was bathed in the yellow light of a joyous sun and perfumed with the scent of a thousand flowers. At his right stood his friend and ship's captain. His crew – his dear and faithful, adventuring crew – formed two perfect rows by the path into the garden. He watched the stone archway, waiting with palpitating heart and trembling hands.

He had been lost in the heat of battle. He had felt the storms of the sea beat upon him. But nothing had ever prepared him for the lack of breath in this moment. The flowers did not enrich, but instead were benefitted; the scent of the air did not enhance, but instead had a reason to be; his shipmates did not increase the festivities, but instead received the festive mood.

He saw almost nothing but her. He appreciated beauty every bit as much as the next man, but never had he seen beauty so personified. Her face was merely a reflection of everything he loved about her: joy that surpassed the dawn, merriment beyond the clouds, charity to the depths of the sea, wisdom like unto the reaches of a mountain range, and peace like the gentle brook of the forest.

Her father took her hand and placed it in his. As he enclosed his fingers over hers, he made to her his covenant of love. To her father, he swore to keep every word of his promise to her. To his crew, he gave an oath to be their faithful king still.

He then leaned forward to kiss and embrace her. Their golden hairs entwined as he murmured for her ear only, "You are most beautiful."

.o.0.o.

Her grip on his arm tightened and his full attention returned to her. She looked pale in the moonlight that streamed through from the balcony, her face beaded with sweat, her hair already limp on the pillow. "She is on her way, dearest," he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. She opened her mouth to respond, but only gasps passed through. He laid a hand over hers and crooned a steady string of reassuring words.

The deep thuds of hooves on carpet were the first indication of approaching help; the flutter of wings and the light tap of claws on wood were the second. "Rainwood is come, your majesty," Cragwing announced not two seconds before the centaur herself entered.

"Satyr, light the candles, stoke the fire," she ordered. "Hawk, fetch Seren and Sidra and tell them her time has come." Vallus wordlessly obeyed and Cragwing sailed back out the door.

What happened after was a mixture of alarming clarity and distant blurs for him. He didn't remember the two women entering the chamber with hot water and cloths, but he did remember helping the centaur raise his wife to something of a sitting position. Rainwood's instructions to the maids were forgotten, but his beloved's agony was not. He had no memory of feeling except for the throbbing of his heart and the lack of feeling in his fingers in her white-knuckled hand.

The night stretched on and still she had no relief. Every minute seemed to pass slower than the last, every groan and cry louder and longer than the last. But at long last, the sky and sea blushed and she gave it her all. He cradled her as she fell back heavily on the cushions as a thin cry floated through the chamber.

"A son, your majesties," Rainwood informed them.

He took his wife's hand and returned her exhausted smile while Seren and Sidra washed and wrapped the infant. The tired mother's eyes brightened as she took her son in her arms, the creases of pain smoothed over. "He's got your face," she remarked.

"And your eyes," he answered.

"He's beautiful."

"Yes." He kissed her on her head and their child blinked at them with eyes of celestial blue. The sun peeked over the waves of the ocean to cast an early ray upon the prince's flaxen hair. "Yes, he is," he repeated. Kissing her again, he took in her glowing eyes and matted tresses. Their son cooed, almost as if in agreement, as he told her, "Just like his mother."

.o.0.o.

"I wish you could join us." Her eyes peered up at his. "It would do you good."

"I too wish I could, but the emissaries cannot wait. But you must enjoy it and not waste a minute of this lovely day mulling over matters of state."

She reached up a hand to brush a stray strand of silvery gold from his face.

"Do not be so troubled, dearest," he said, taking both of her hands in his. "This issue will be resolved today and there will be other maying parties for me to enjoy. Let today be special for you and Rilian." A horn sounded from the courtyard. "I will see you when you return."

She raised herself a little on her toes and kissed him. "Don't work too hard."

"I love you, Most Beautiful," he replied.

"I love you too."

.o.0.o.

He now again studied her hand in his and ran his thumb back and forth across it. If only….

The cover shrouded her beautiful face. He thought he saw a faint glow – just for a moment. She sank deeper in her slumber, embraced by the flowers. Upon the stone erected at her head he laid an unsteady hand. A drop of rain fell from the clear ocean of his eye as he read the simple inscription upon the stone. If only he could tell her one more time.

* * *

_You've never looked so beautiful  
I've never felt a love like this before  
Now I know it's true, I've said it about a million times to you  
Yet somehow, you've never looked more beautiful than now_ ~ Anthem Lights' "So Beautiful"

Please review!


End file.
